Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere
Gwendolyne Eve Vere [she/her], stylized as Gwen E. on official documents, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the only daughter of Guinevere, former Queen of Camelot from British Arthurian Legend. She is a Legacy Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Tyvainea Thief. Raised far away from Arthur’s kingdom and yet still destined to help rule, Gwen identifies as Royal, feigning support for all groups though there is only one she’s truly devoted to. Known around campus as a humble, helpful, and hardworking young lady, Gwen is often considered to be the queen of the Arthurians (although as it stands she is currently a commoner). However, it’s also a title she’ll fight to keep using any means necessary, even if it means shutting people out and cutting others down... 'Character' 'Personality' In spite of being brought up a considerable distance away from the chivalrous and romantic ideals of Camelot, Gwen appears to have miraculously developed many of those revered traits on her own, and comes across as courageous, fair, and on occasion downright perfect. It seems as though her regal destiny holds little significance in the ways in which she treats others, regardless of class, role, or background, and above all she strives to be diligent but affectionate. Though she can often keep to herself, she still remains on hand to help any group or individual, and has successfully gained the utmost trust of those around her. She is even considered popular around school, simply on behalf of her good deeds. However, she is also seen as fairly mild, and aside from the admiration of her classmates, no one thinks much of the next Guinevere. Big mistake. It’s a lie. All of it. Having meticulously developed this extremely complex and approachable facade over a long period of time, the majority of those Gwen comes across will never truly get to know who she really is. And they’re the lucky ones. Those clever enough to have deciphered Gwen will tell you (provided they’re still around) that she’s cunning, manipulative, and above all, ruthless. Goal-oriented and confident to many extremes, to say her actions are in response to insecurities of any kind is a gross misconception. Her motivations for lying are purely founded upon the idea that being trusted and liked will make people easier to manipulate, and if she needs to say, rid herself of certain obstacles, knowing they are unsuspecting will make her efforts that much easier to carry out. This mindset has brought her quite a ways in life. Passionate about both her destiny and sexuality, she doesn't hide either these motivations out of shame, but convenience. She firmly believes that there's nothing wrong with raw physical attraction and catering to certain needs, and does so quite often. Though she can’t exactly afford to advertise herself, she still finds ways to get around through various secretive social circles. Chances are if you come across someone attractive at Ever After High, Gwen has had a few run-ins with said pretty person in the past, though she never intends on pursuing a relationship with any of those she gets with (most of the time, anyway), and always makes her intentions clear. Suffice it to say, sexuality is a major part of Gwen’s person. Due to her cunning, Gwen is extremely, almost scarily intelligent. She does make an attempt to get good grades in all her classes, but this is more out of trying to be a perfect future queen and to keep up a false appearance as opposed to, well, actually caring. Some classes do prove themselves to be exceptions when she’s actually engaged, however, and in those cases she’ll likely breeze through the subjects without effort. Not only traditionally smart, she is also extremely clever and quick on her feet; with her wit, she could probably escape out of almost any bind, internal or external. She’s also rather competitive, feeling an innate desire to outdo anyone with a similar status or destiny, and due to her high self-esteem she’s never prepared to lose. Whenever she in fact does, she always takes it personally, which doesn't bode well for whoever beat her. Obsessive is one vague way to describe Gwen’s various contingencies and revenges, although her methods are incredibly diverse, varying greatly and mostly dependent on what action they are in response to. Whenever anyone has the nerve to threaten her, she will quite subtly but effectively cut them down so they will fail, and probably so discreetly they don't even know about it. If that does not pan out, or if anyone else catches on and gets involved, Gwen tends to remain calm and simply extends the boundaries of what she’s willing to do accordingly. And should an alternate situation arises, she will not hold back on feminine advantages, using her body to get what she wants. Still, these are all last resorts, and it’s a very rare outcome for one of her more simple plans to not work. In any case, she’d cite blackmail as a personal favorite method, and if it weren’t for her reputation, she’d actively and publicly encourage it. Morality is a difficult thing to discern regarding Gwen. While she has done plenty of terrible things, and will likely continue to do so, she's not necessarily evil by any means. Perhaps the best way to define it is: If it benefits her self-interest, she will do it. If it doesn't, then why even bother? At least that's what she tells herself to maintain self-control. More selfish than anything, she's hardly the type of person to want to cause chaos for the sake of it. In fact, as a future queen, chaos is something she actively attempts to avoid and therefore often tries to keep the peace, playing the role of mediator. Due to many years of close-calls, she has gotten quite adept at damage-control. This isn’t to say Gwen is not interested in causing trouble, and should doing so ever further her goals, one can expect her to be the mastermind of the ensuing chaos. Gwen has a bad habit of viewing other people as tools, pawns, or anything less than human in order to achieve her goals. In fact, she seems to be disinterested in people and the value of human life as a whole. Obviously there are exceptions to this, and she doesn’t live to make others suffer (exceptions being in regards to her enemies/rivals), she just does what’s good for her and her alone. But when she does care for someone, though, she really cares for them, and absolutely no one may even consider harming them to get to her. This a possible reason as to why she doesn’t get terribly acquainted with anybody she might begin to care for. So one could say there is a protective quality to Gwen, but it’s mostly for her own self-preservation, and it rarely extends to other people. But then again, she is all about those exceptions. Change is not something Gwen is good with. She's so used to manipulating others and having her way so often that when things don't work out for her, she's occasionally clueless about what to do next, and it’s in these moments that her cunning fails her. She'll for sure spend every minute trying to figure out how to fix things, and if it doesn't work out, she’ll be resigned for a bit and absolutely furious. She hides this anger, surely, but fears her temper is what will eventually out all her secrets, and she has so many it'd essentially ruin her. It hasn't happened yet, thank Grimm, but even the possibility of it is one of the few things Gwen genuinely fears. Gwen herself isn’t exactly sure why she’s so obsessed with the Kingdom of Camelot, but it’s the one goal of being queen that has shaped her entire personality, life, and even relationships. She has never bought into the idea that one can earn a position of power through complete innocence, which is exactly why she lies, cheats, steals, or just does what she does, and perhaps if someone was able to convince her otherwise, she might be a completely different and better person. Interests and Hobbies 'Royal Student Council' shes the legacy year secretary yeet 'Blackmail' yes blackmail is a full on hobby for gwen 'Appearance' 'Dorm Room' 'Fairytale - Arthurian Legend' 'How It Goes' Main Article: Guinevere Guinevere is, in Arthurian legend, the wife of King Arthur. She is the daughter of King Leodegrance, who served Uther Pendragon and was entrusted with the Round Table after Pendragon's death. In these histories, Leodegrance's kingdom lies near the Breton city of Carhaise (the modern Carhaix-Plouguer). In the fields to the south and east of Carhaise, Arthur defends Leodegrance by defeating Rience, which leads to his meeting and marriage with Guinevere. This version of the legend has Guinevere betrothed to Arthur early in his career, while he was garnering support. When Lancelot arrives later, she is instantly smitten, and they have an affair that eventually leads to Arthur's fall. Their affair is exposed by two of King Lot's sons, Agravain and Mordred, and Lancelot flees for his life while Arthur reluctantly sentences his wife to be burned at the stake. Knowing Lancelot and his family would try to stop the execution, Arthur sends many of his knights to defend the pyre, though Gawain refuses to participate. Lancelot arrives and rescues the queen. Gawain's brothers Gaheris and Gareth are killed in the battle, sending Gawain into a rage so great that he pressures Arthur into a direct confrontation with Lancelot. When Arthur goes to France to fight Lancelot, he leaves Guinevere in the care of Mordred, who plans to marry the queen himself and take Arthur's throne. In some versions of the tale, Guinevere assents to Mordred's proposal; in others, she hides in the Tower of London and later takes refuge in a convent. Hearing of the treachery, Arthur returns to Britain and slays Mordred at Camlann, but his wounds are so severe that he is taken to the isle of Avalon. Guinevere meets Lancelot one last time, then returns to the convent where she spends the remainder of her life. 'How Gwen Comes Into It' After her rescue from the destined “execution”, the last Guinevere attempted to live in a convent by the outskirts of Camelot, the very same where she had been raised and her predecessors served as nuns. Unfortunately, labelled a sexual deviant and “seductress” even outside her story, and therefore deemed not adequately “virtuous” enough, she was sent to find an alternate path for herself. Resigned to this new fate, she rode through the British Isles, though she vowed never to return to Arthur’s kingdom. During her travels, Guinevere explored the sights of many lands, though with the conscious objective of avoiding all locales associated with Arthurian legend. While staying in various villages using multiple false identities, she continued to satisfy her lusts, becoming the lover of many commoners, nobleman, and in some courts, the mistress to actual royals. However, after one particular night of this spontaneous behavior, which would be her last, she realized she would be expantent of an heir to the legacy. She urged herself to travel as far away as she could manage, ending up somewhere along the Welsh coastline, outside the realms of any kingdoms. There, she met a farmer, whom she found romance with. After telling him the truth of her past and her legacy, they settled down, and Guinevere’s heir, a bastard daughter, was born. They called her Gwendolyne Eve. tbc 'Viewpoint on Destiny' 'Parallels' *Gwen is part of a trio of “Guineveres”, consisting of herself (the original Guinevere), her cousin Quinny (the False Guinevere) and Ruinous Charming (the Connecticut Guinevere) - The earliest Arthurian tales had Arthur with three wives, known as the three Gwenhwyfars *Gwen was raised Welsh - Guinevere’s precursors stem from Welsh triads *Gwen is two-faced, with one virtuous persona and one villainous inner self - This is intended to be a marriage of Guinevere’s two most common portrayals: a vindictive seductress or an altruistic loyal wife *Gwen wants to rule Camelot, regardless of the presence of her (or any) Arthur - Some versions of the fall of Camelot have Guinevere ruling alongside Mordred willingly 'Relationships' You can read about Gwen's relationships here. 'Outfits' 'Trivia' *In real-world terms, Gwen would hail from Pembrokeshire, Wales *She is Jewish through her mother *She speaks with a heavy Welsh accent *She is pansexual homoromantic 'Notes' *Gwen's nickname along with her middle initial and surname is an obvious and extremely uncreative pun on "Guinevere" **In her creator's defense, he had the concept for about a month but couldn't post because he could not come up with a meaningful name *Her middle name, Eve, is a reference to the biblical figure of the same name who is often associated with womanly sin **It was also chosen because it lends itself to the "Guinevere" pun *Her star sign is a reference to her two-faced character, as Gemini are thought to be double-natured *Her faceclaim would be Israeli actress Yael Grobglas circa 2009, a la as American Singer in The Selection 'Gallery' Gwen by daisy.png|the lean and hungry type. vibrant commission by daisy Gwengwengwen.jpg|beaut gift art by patch <3 Gwenoutfitref2.jpg|original sketch of gwen's default outfit by me : o Gwen pride2k19.png|lipstick!!! lesbian!!! pride!!! v pretty icon request by zena GWEN E VUCK YES.JPG|glowing gift art for cotm!! by patch Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Royals Category:Welsh Category:Pansexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Airy's OCs Category:Characters of the Month